unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
UnMarioWiki:Other Stuff/Mario's Adventure 5/Game
The RP starts with Trina and Mario watching the news on TV in Raven's room in the Teen Titans GO! universe. TV GUY: Legend says, that after months, the unknown robot has came back after months of defeat. Currently, it is hiding and it's self-upgraded. Cyborg comes in. CYBORG: What is it? TRINA: It's that T-5001 has escaped and is now the T-5002. CYBORG: Really? TRINA (Mordecai's voice): Yes. It turns out that Trina is the T-2501 and transforms into Mordecai. MORDECAI: I'm the T-2501. CYBORG: WHOA! Are you the one who smacked T-5001 in the face and destroyed it? T-2501: Yes. I mean--YOU'RE THE T-5002!!! T-5002: That's right. Now that I've found my way into your universe, I can finally have my revenge! And it's all thanks to the fact that nobody from my universe has tracked me to this location! Suddenly, a rebuilt and cybernetically enhanced version of Dr. Batman appears behind the T-5002. DR. BATMAN: A-ha! I've finally tracked you to this location! A record-scratching sound effect is heard. T-5002: D'oh. DR. BATMAN: And I've brought backup. Evil Guy and his minions swagger in smugly. Evil Guy is wearing his pendant from EvilGuy 008. EVIL GUY: So what's this I hear about fighting fire with fire? PICKLE: Hey, if anyone here is fighting with fire, it's me. DR. BATMAN: That cyborg! Get him! EVIL GUY: Fine by me. Let's go, guys! T-2501's arms transform into auto ion cannons, auto aim and fire at T-5002. However, T-5002 transforms into Corey and proceeds to teleport to the Grojband universe. EVIL GUY: Hey! Where'd he go? DR. BATMAN: He's teleported to another universe. My new universe-radar says he is in...the Grojband universe? EVIL GUY: OK, then. I can create a portal to that universe if you show me where it is. SHADOW KIRBY: Be careful, Evil Guy! We don't want your new powers going haywire or anything! Evil Guy nods as his pendant glows brightly. Rising into the air, he transforms into Evil Evil Evil Evil Evil Evil Guy, makes a portal to the Grojband universe, and turns back into Evil Guy. PICKLE: Evil Guy, are you OK? EVIL GUY: Don't worry, I'll be fine. I just have to avoid staying in that form for a long period of time. DR. BATMAN: Why? EVIL GUY: Because it's evil. More evil than me, that is. DR. BATMAN: Ah. Meanwhile, in the Grojband universe, a scream is heard from the garage of Corey's house. T-2501: Stay here. Later, the garage door is busted open and the T-2501 comes out. T-2501: Stop, T-5002! T-5002: I don't think so. The T-5002 leaps out of the shadows, transforming its face and arms into Ultimate Annihilators. They fire at the T-2501 simultaneously, creating three black hole-like explosions around it. Suddenly, a portal opens behind the T-5002 and Dr. Batman, along with Evil Guy and his minions, step out of it. DR. BATMAN: T-2501! What's going on here? T-2501: T-5002 has the same power as me! That's the problem! EVIL GUY: All right, minions. Let's settle this. The T-5002 turns to face Evil Guy, transforming into Mecha Mario. It launches several missiles into the air and dashes into Evil Guy, holding him down. EVIL GUY: Pickle, stop the missiles! Fernando, rust this thing! DR. BATMAN: No, don't! It'll rust me as well! EVIL GUY: Oops. OK, let Shadow Kirby inhale it instead! ALL: Got it! Pickle holds out his hand, shooting five miniature fireballs into the air, and detonates the missiles before they hit the ground. Shadow Kirby opens his mouth. T-5002: Not so fast, Shadow Kirby! You wouldn't want your boss to get strangled... SHADOW KIRBY: You monster! T-5002: OK, now I want you all to surrender and take me straight to the Undefeatables. T-2501, I know you can take me there. Do it now. T-2501: Okay! I give up! T-2501 whispers to Evil Guy, his gang and Dr. Batman that this is the part of his secret plan. T-2501: (talking to T-5002) I'll take you to the Undefeatables! T-5002: Good. Do it now. T-2501 snaps his fingers, summoning Thomas the Tank Engine, who rides into the scene from above on a disappearing rainbow. The two robots get in and ride off into the heavens. PICKLE: Well, that was weird. EVIL GUY: Weird doesn't begin to describe it. (Turning to Dr. Batman) You, for example! I thought you were dead! I saw it on the news! DR. BATMAN: I was rebuilt with the help of prosthetic surgery by two brilliant young girls named Susan and Mary Test. They also added some additional gadgets to my arsenal. The universe radar, for example, is something I received from them. What's more interesting, though, is how the T-5001--excuse me, the T-5002--managed to survive. I remember hearing from word-of-mouth that, according to the T-2501 himself, the T-5001 was reduced to a brain, then a neuron, then a soul... FERNANDO: A soul? How does that work? EVIL GUY: Remember my pendant, Fernando? Souls are a thing, apparently. FERNANDO: But robots can't have souls! DR. BATMAN: Oh, that's an even longer story. In fact, I'm not even sure how it works, myself. Anyway, it was severely weakened by Death itself and then disintegrated by an Ultimate Annihilator, like the ones you saw the T-5002 using just now. They essentially erase small chunks of space and time, creating what I think is a miniature self-contained vacuum. SHADOW KIRBY: I don't get it...at all... DR. BATMAN: Simply put, the T-5001's soul was literally erased from existence. How could it come back from that? PICKLE: A clone, maybe? DR. BATMAN: Possibly...but when did it have the chance to create one of those? EVIL GUY: Guys, we need to stop sitting around and get moving. DR. BATMAN: I suppose...but we should let the T-2501 carry out his plan first. The Undefeatables have teleported to Hell. T-5002: NOOOOO!!! BOB SAGET: Yep, that's what T-5002 should live in forever. T-2501 throws T-5002 into Hell and they all leave, except for T-5002, on Thomas the Tank Engine. Back at the Grojband universe, the garage is frozen, Trina is practicing for figure skating competition in the garage, but her efforts are inferior against the Grojband's figure skating skills. COREY: (looks closer at Trina) Yep, this is what the judges will give you. Corey shows Trina a sign reading "1". TRINA: Y U NO GIVE ME A GOOD SCORE!!! Trina enters Diary Mode, furious. As she writes on her diary, several things break from different universes. Inside the Teen Titans GO! universe, the glass on the Titans tower breaks, in the Regular Show universe, Muscle Man's trailer explodes and in the Fairy Oddparents universe, Timmy's house. She then exits Diary Mode and Corey receives her diary. Meanwhile, in the Johnny Test universe, Dr. Batman, Evil Guy, and Evil Guy's minions are talking to Susan and Mary Test in their lab. SUSAN: What do you mean, it's back? DR. BATMAN: I can't explain it, but it has returned somehow. MARY: Why am I not surprised? DR. BATMAN: We've got to determine the cause! Have you done a search on its forms and abilities? SUSAN: Yes. At one point, the T-5001 was able to travel in and out of computers. MARY: It's possible that it uploaded itself into one of those computers, and that the T-5001 that you saw was a copy of it. DR. BATMAN: Interesting. Moreover, what we saw was an even stronger copy of it called the T-5002. It could transform into anything, just like the cyborg you made. SUSAN: Do you remember seeing it travel into any computers anywhere? DR. BATMAN: Now that you mention it, yes! It traveled into one of the computers at my hospital before it was destroyed. I haven't been able to access the hospital's main website since then. It always gave me some sort of malware warning. SHADOW KIRBY: You guys aren't making any sense... EVIL GUY: Quiet, Shadow Kirby. This is important. SUSAN: It's possible that the T-5001 virus has infected your hospital's website and clogged the network completely. DR. BATMAN: This is terrible! We have to shut it down! MARY: Be our guest. Dr. Batman sits in front of their computer and begins typing. Evil Guy and co. look over his shoulder. He then presses enter, but the lab explodes and the T-5002 appears. Just then, Mr. and Mrs. Test comes in. MR. TEST: What is going--(sees the T-5002) Uh-oh... The T-5002 transforms its arms into Ultimate Annihilators, erasing Mr. and Mrs. Test from existence. Susan and Mary scream and hide as the T-5002 turns to face them. T-5002: You two! Thanks to your accursed cyborg, the original version of me has been obliterated. Annihilated. Erased from existence. Susan whispers to Mary as the T-5002 inches closer and closer. DR. BATMAN: Wait, I know what I have to do! Dr. Batman fiddles with his cybernetic upgrades to emit a high-pitched buzz. It becomes higher and higher in pitch, as well as quieter, until nobody but the T-5002 can hear it. T-5002: Ow! My ears! What did you do, old man? DR. BATMAN: I modified my radar to emit an ultrasonic pulse that only you can hear. If you weren't a robot, your eardrums would pop by now. The T-5002 grows earmuffs over its ears and turns to face Dr. Batman. DR. BATMAN: Uh-oh... EVIL GUY: Quick! We have to stop this thing! T-5002: Too late. The T-5002 points its arm cannons at Dr. Batman and erases him from existence. Just then, several things happen at once: Susan and Mary sneak into their mutation chamber, giving themselves super powers, Pickle shoots fireballs at the T-5002, which it absorbs harmlessly, and Shadow Kirby tries to inhale the T-5002. T-5002: Muahaha! Now, it is your ''time, little creampuff! EVIL GUY: Shadow Kirby, no! He'll blast you if you try to inhale him! The T-5002 slides in front of Shadow Kirby, pointing his Ultimate Annihilator at Shadow Kirby's face, but Susan and Mary knock him away at super-speed. SUSAN: Oh, no you don't! MARY: I'm calling the T-2501. You guys buy some time. SUSAN: All right. Just be quick about it. Meanwhile again at the Grojband universe, in the figure skating contest, Corey is close to finishing his song while the band is playing in the figure skating arena. COREY (''singing): Why can't I get a good score... The audience cheers and the 3 judges give them a 10 each. MAYOR MELLOW: And the Grojband wins! COREY (confident): Hmmph. Corey's right arm flashes, revealing him to be the T-2501. He opens up his right arm and accepts the call. MARY (talking to the phone): T-2501! COME QUICK TO OUR LAB! NO TIME! The T-2501 teleports to Susan and Mary's lab, but before doing it, he transforms into Mordecai in his usual appearance. SUSAN and MARY: HELP! The T-2501 turns to see Mary, holding down the T-5002. MARY: Hurry! I can't hold him down for long! T-5002: Oh, is this why you were distracting me? Well, take this! An ion cannon grows out of the T-5002's back, blasting Mary apart. EVIL GUY: Hurry, you guys! Why can't we hurt this thing?! PICKLE: It's immune to my fireballs, Boss. SHADOW KIRBY: Evil Guy, why don't you transform? EVIL GUY: Not yet. While the T-2501 engages that thing, I'll tell you my plan... Evil Guy whispers to his minions as the two robots begin fighting. Super Susan also helps the T-2501. Hours later, Super Susan is exhausted but T-2501 and T-5002 are still fighting. Later, T-2501 takes down the T-5002. T-5002: Oof! Your endurance is insane! EVIL GUY: Now! Pickle launches a barrage of fireballs at the T-5002's face, forcing it to cover it with its arms. Then, Shadow Kirby inhales the T-5002 and copies its abilities, spitting it out. He has an Ultimate Annihilator on his head. SHADOW KIRBY: Cool! Look what I got! FERNANDO: Should I do it yet? EVIL GUY: No. Wait for the T-2501 to get out of the way. T-2501 uses his unlimited telekinesis to hold T-5002 still and transforms into air while using his telekinesis. EVIL GUY: Now! Shadow Kirby flies into the roof, breaking a hole in it with the horn on his head. Then, Fernando begins his rain dance, causing rain to fall on the T-5002. Its body begins to spark severely. T-5002: Ow! Argh! EVIL GUY: OK, it's time for the finishing move. Super Susan, Shadow Kirby, fly everybody out of here. PICKLE: Boss, are you gonna transform? EVIL GUY: That's right. I don't know if I'll be able to control my transformation, but I have to try. T-2501 (in Evil Guy's mind): Evil Guy, NOW! Evil Guy's pendant shines and he disappears in a flash of brilliant light. He is replaced by his brand-new transformation, Evil Evil Evil Evil Evil Evil Guy, who is floating in front of the T-5002. EVIL EVIL EVIL EVIL EVIL EVIL GUY: IIIIIs thiiiiis theeeee sooooo-caaaaalled "Undefeeeeatable" T-5002? Haahaaahaaahhh! Evil Evil Evil Evil Evil Evil Guy hisses like a deflated balloon and sinks to the floor. SHADOW KIRBY: Run! He's gonna explode! Shadow Kirby and Super Susan carry Pickle and Fernando, respectively, out of the lab. Just then, Evil Evil Evil Evil Evil Evil Guy falls to the ground, causing a violent explosion. Once the smoke clears, the T-5002 is revealed to be nothing but a metallic skeleton. T-5002: Is that all you've got? EVIL EVIL EVIL EVIL EVIL EVIL GUY: IIII wiiill kiiiill yooouuuu...aaaand taaaake ooover theeeee wooorld! HAAAHAHAHAHA... The pendant around Evil Evil Evil Evil Evil Evil Guy's neck flashes as he is enveloped in a bright light. EVIL EVIL EVIL EVIL EVIL EVIL GUY: D'oh. He transforms back into Evil Guy, who promptly runs out of the lab with the T-5002 in pursuit. T-5002: Get back here! The T-2501 transforms into Trina and beats the crap out of T-5002 while using his unlimited telekinesis. T-5002: You'll have to do better than that. The T-5002's spinal cord loops around and extends, transforming into a scorpion sting with an atomic vacuum cleaner on the end. The atomic vacuum cleaner begins to suck the T-2501 up, but it resists. T-5002: Good, I've got you where I want you. ASSIMILATING DATA... The T-5002's eyes turn green as it absorbs Trina's form and grows into a copy of Trina, just like the T-2501 did. However, the T-5002 still has the vacuum stinger and the T-2501, his Trina form. T-2501: HA! If you assimilate my form data, I have infinite copies of my forms! T-2501 blasts T-5002 with his face and arm ion cannons, but the ion cannons only blasted the T-5001's form arms, revealing the metallic arms. T-5002: Is that so? Well, I've already uploaded my data and caused it to print from every computer in the world using my built-in 3D printing technology! As we speak, everyone with a computer is being attacked with a copy of me! The T-5002's eyes continuously flash green as it shoots the T-2501 repeatedly, but it dodges every shot without getting hit. T-5002: PRINTING... Cut to a series of images, including every show from Adventure Time to The Regular Show, being overrun by an army of T-5002s. T-5002: Ha ha! Even if you kill me, a million of my copies will still be around to fight you! We will take over the UnUniverse and then, at long last, wage war on the Undefeatables! T-2501: Guess again. Cut back to the overrun shows, the T-5002s are attacked by 10 million cloned Chuck Norrises, Cyber Dees, Marxes, T-2501s and Bob Sagets. T-5002: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Where did THEY come from?! Suddenly, Susan teleports behind the T-5002. SUSAN: My brand-new cloning machine. T-5002: Argh! I've had enough of you. Die! The T-5002 sprouts a Gatling gun from its spine and shoots at Susan. However, she manages to teleport away in time, punching the T-5002 while simultaneously shooting its face with heat vision. T-5002: ASSIMILATING DATA: The T-5002 transforms into a mechanical-skeleton-armed copy of Susan. It engages her, matching her moves blow for blow. This causes T-2501 to turn back the time before T-5002 sprouts a Gatling gun from its spine. T-5002: Argh! I've had enough of-- T-5002 discovers he's in Hell again, but it's security is reinforced by several T-2501 copies. T-5002: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Not again! Where do you clones keep coming from?! The T-2501 clones surround the T-5002 when, suddenly, it stands up and pushes them away. T-5002: I've got it! I know what to do! The T-5002 teleports to Susan's cloning machine and destroys it with a single punch. T-5002: There. No more clones. Then, the T-5002 presses a button in its armpit, sending a strange wave across the entire UnUniverse. T-5002: And now I've disabled all time travel, so the T-2501 won't be able to turn back time anymore. The T-5002 teleports back into Hell. T-5002: T-2501, heed my words! Teleport all your clones and yourself into the core of the Sun! I shall do the same, and the final battle between us and our clones will commence! T-2501: Nope. Another strange wave is sent across the entire UnUniverse so it re-enabled all time travel and disabled your buttons that can disable anything. T-2501's clones rise up, get their Super Duper Atomic Hyper Forms and fight off against the T-5002 and its clones. The T-5002 does the same, summoning all its clones and itself into the core of the Sun. T-5002: Muahahahaha! Now, far away from the Undefeatables and your little friends, I shall fell you like a sapling! T-5002 CLONES: (Simultaneously) We shall all fell you like saplings! T-2501 CLONE: (Simultaneously) No, we won't! T-5002: CHARGE! The T-5002 clones dash through the molten plasma of the Sun's core, all simultaneously smashing their cannon-fists against those of the SDAH T-2501 clones. The two original robots fly above the rest, engaging each other in an atomic-black hole-light saber battle while shooting holographic laser dragons at each other. T-5002: I'm warning you now, T-2501: I'm composed entirely of electricity, so I'm immune to elements like plasma and fire. You, however, will only stay immune to the Sun's heat as long as you maintain your Super Duper Atomic Hyper form, which won't last forever. Thus, I'm giving you one chance to let me spare your life...on one condition. T-2501: What is it? T-5002: We must fuse into one robot using my fusion-compatibility adapter. The T-5002's skull opens, revealing an arm-shaped antenna. T-5002: Grab this, and we can fuse into one. You will still be in control, and our powers, as well as our minds, will be combined. T-2501: You mean I will become the T-3334? THIS IS DUMB!!! T-2501 slams T-5002 into the Grojband show and teleports to it. T-2501: You are nothing but just a sackbag. T-2501 flies up to the moon then flies down to T-5002, punching him at how much damage he could deal. The T-5002 begins to crumple up, like a piece of paper or like origami. T-5002: Oh, no! My 3D printing technology wasn't designed to withstand this onslaught! I might as well resort to... The T-5002's antenna places its "palm" on the surface of the moon. T-5002: ...THIS! The T-5002 teleports into the moon itself, unfolding into a giant, armadillo-like robot with the surface of the Moon serving as its shell. T-5002: T-2501, this evil is not my fault! I have an error in my programming that only fusion would fix! The armadillo-like robot rolls into a ball and dashes toward the UnWorld at full speed. T-5002: Now, either you agree to fuse with me, or I smash half of this planet to smithereens! T-2501: WAIT! We have to switch our A.I. Cut in the Teen Titans GO! universe, Raven is beginning the A.I. swap. RAVEN: You're right, T-5002. It's your A.I's fault that it isn't corruption-resistant. Everyone is wrong about you. Now, T-5002 and T-2501, I will switch your A.I. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos! The two robots are shocked. T-5002 now has T-2501's incorruptable A.I. and T-2501, T-5002's corrupted A.I. Now, T-5002 is now played by User:Marc122 as the protagonist, and T-2501 is now played by User:Oobooglunk as the corrupt antagonist. T-5002: Huh? Wh-oh... I feel funny now. T-2501: Muahahahaha! Now, I have become undefeatable! I will crush you like a... Suddenly, the T-2501 looks over at the Sun. It is covered with black spots, and has begun to darken in color and grow in size. T-2501: Hey! That doesn't look right. Something must be fishy about this... The T-2501's eyes turn green as it scans the Sun with X-Ray vision. T-2501: SCANNING...oh, no! T-5002, we've got a huge problem! T-5002: Oh... right. T-5002 turns back the time. Now the roles are reverted. The time is sent back to the time Raven begins the A.I. swap. RAVEN: You're right, T-5002. It's your A.I's fault that it isn't corruption-resistant. Everyone-- T-2501: WAIT! Can you make it, so the T-5002 doesn't have a A.I. error? RAVEN: Alright. T-2501: I hope this works... RAVEN: Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos! A flash of light envelops the two robots. They are returned to their original forms and minds, but the T-5002 stands taller and more proudly, grinning from ear to mechanical ear. T-5002: Ah, I feel so...good! It's like a huge weight has been lifted from my shoulders. The T-5002 turns to the T-2501. T-5002: Truce? T-2501: Truce. T-2501 and T-5002 hug each other. Later, he and T-5002 teleport to the Undefeatables' palance. CHUCK NORRIS: T-5002, go back to what you're-- T-5002: It's okay, Chuck. I'm not going to destroy all life. It was my A.I. error that caused me to do all that. Can I join the Undefeatables again and form a truce? CHUCK NORRIS: Truce. You are back in the Undefeatables. T-5002 and Chuck Norris shake their hands. T-2501: So what are you going to do, T-5002? T-5002: I will undo all the damages my A.I. error did. But first, the T-2501 and I need to take care of something. The two robots fly off into space once again. T-5002: T-2501, I noticed something potentially lethal to us all when I scanned the Sun with X-Ray vision. When our clones were fighting inside the Suns' core, the blasts from their Ultimate Annihilators destabilized the Sun's mass. What this means is that the Sun may be in danger of turning into a massive black hole! It could suck up our entire planet! T-2501: We gotta restablize the Sun's mass. Meanwhile, the Sun has grown bigger and turned a dark red, with the core turning black. The two robots fly towards it. T-5002: Activate solar cannons! T-2501 and T-5002 transforms it's face and arms into solar cannons and blast it on the sun, restablizing the Sun's mass. T-2501: T-5002, now! The T-5002 flies around the Sun and does the same. The Sun shrinks back to its normal size and form. T-5002: We're done. That was...easier than I expected. T-2501: Next? T-5002: Next...nothing. That's it. We're done. T-2501 transforms into Corey and teleports to the Grojband universe. T-5002, Mordecai and teleports to the Regular Show universe. The end.